Darkly Dawns
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: It's always darkest before dawn, so before the monsters come out, allow me to enlighten you but remember; you are here for my entertainment. AU, Het, Yaoi, New Summary
1. Prolog

Darkly Dawns

By RyokoDarkwing

Warnings: Blood, violence, gijinka/humanoid, future yaoi

Discliamer: I do not own Sonic or any of his friends

----------------------------------------

All in all he should've seen this coming.

This completely fucked up mess the kept dragging him deeper and deeper in to darkness no matter how hard he fought to escape. Even now as the rope burns and bites into his wrists, as he begins to lose consciousness from the loss of blood cascading from the millions of cuts across his battered body, as hands, cold and hard; unforgiving, wrapped around his throat and squeezed till black crept across his vision…

---------------------

Chris softly grumbled at the lock of his and his girlfriend's apartment, one arm full of a big bouquet of irises as he fought to unlock it, a bottle of wine and a pair of plane tickets to Paris in that hand as well. It was their second anniversary and he was planning to surprise Rouge with a trip to Paris. She had been dropping hints about it for months and today he was going to surprise her with the tickets.

He had told her he would be stuck in board meeting all day so she would not be expecting this. He couldn't the happy smile from his face as he tiptoed into their apartment then a sound caught his ear.

His smile gave way to a confused and cautious look as he set the flowers, wine and tickets down on the counter and listened again wondering if he heard it or if it had been the couple that live in the apartment under them. They always played their TV to loud…

There is was again!

Ocean blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, shock swimming in their depths. It'd had been a cry. Far too deep and undeniably male to be Rouge…and it came from the direction of their bedroom.

The redhead wasn't even a wear he was moving till he stood in front of his bedroom door. Thoughts dashed through his head faster than he keep up with. Was Rouge cheating on him? Why would she cheat on him? Was she tried of him or…..His head jerked up in horror; what if she was being raped?!

He didn't think twice before swinging the door, slamming it against the wall hard enough for the handle to bust a hole in the wall and choked on his breath.

Blood, everywhere, trailing down from hundreds, thousands of cuts. Wrists bound, bleeding and burnt. Pale hand, perfectly manicured, one clutching heavily tanned throat, one gripping the hilt of a horrid looking dagger.

"Rouge?! What the HELL are you doing?!"

Teal eyes, madness gleaming in them as blood-red lips curled back in cruel smirk, fangs flashing and the hand with the dagger twitched. A glint of silver flashed downward and Chris sprung forward, tackling the white haired woman off of the bed a grappling for the clutched in her hands.

"No!" Rouge hissed darkly, glaring at the blue eyed male, "You will not interfere!" then swung the knife in his direction, Chris yelped, barely dodging the knife by falling backwards to the floor. Rouge leapt at him with vile intending on piercing his heart with the knife but both of Chris' feet slammed into her stomach. Using her momentum to throw her over him and crashing into their closet.

The redhead scrambled up, slamming into the closet door just as Rouge hit it from the other side. The hand with the knife stabbed blindly for the blue-eyed man, at one point giving him a long cut across his forearm. Chris shook his head violently hating himself for what he was about to do and allowed minor give on the door then slammed his whole weight into it. His stomach turned, hearing sickening crack from the arm swing at him and from the ear piercing wail Rouge gave out and the sound of the knife clattering to the hardwood floor.

With a grunt, Chris was able to close the door all the way Rouge's arm having retreated to safely, lock it and pull his dresser down into front of the door as Rouge continued to try to pound and claw her way out from the inside. Shrieking in a language Chris had never heard before, sending cold shivers up his spine as he fell back against the bed, bloodstained and exhausted.

Then weak groan of pain reawakened the fact there was a third person in the room to the redhead. With grunt Chris pulled himself up and half limped, half crawled along the bed to the other.

They were very obviously male, Chris took note of the naked state of the other male then pushed it aside, untying the rope from around his wrists. Then he yanked the cordless phone off the hook and dialed. "Yes, 911? I need an ambulance and the police…" Chris' shaky voice trailed off as bronze eyelids fluttered open, revealing deep amber eyes that locked on to his ocean blue.

_Dusk, fire, blood, pain, darkness, hurt, falling, break, suffocating, abyss, ocean, dawn….help…._

Phone fell from Chris limp grasp, clattering loudly to the floor, the concerned voice of the operater not heard over the sound of Rouge's continued shrieking.

-----------------

*coughs* Sooooo yeah…stand alone or prolog….time will tell.


	2. Awaken

Chapter one; Awaken

By RyokoDarkwing

Warning: Violence, cursing

Disclaimer: Sonic and everything to do with him belongs to Seeega~

----------------------------------

'_Why won't he wake up?!'_

'_Unknown at this time but we speculating that he may have retreated far into his mind…'_

'_But why would he do that?'_

'_A number of reasons…the trauma that put him in here for instance.'_

'_Personally I'm not worried. He'll be up and back to being the chronic workaholic we've know for years.'_

I don't know where I am…or how long I've been here. Just floating in an unending blackness. Sometimes though I hear whispers, so low sometimes it's impossible to make them out…

'_Has there been any change in his condition?'_

'_No'_

'_How long is he going to be like that, doctor?'_

'_There's no sure way to tell…it's all up to him.'_

'_Well, I'm not leaving till he wakes up…'_

I don't recognize the whispers even though something tells me I should. I don't mind the whispers, they're usually really nice, except for that one moment…

'_I've had it! I want you to come home with me now!'_

'_No. I said I'm not going too. I promised I'd stay right here till he woke up and that's what I'm going to do.'_

'_It's been TWO YEARS! He is NEVER going to wake up!'_

'_If that's what you believe then go, but I'm staying. I will not give up on him.'_

'_Fine! Rot with him for all I care!'_

And for the first time in this blackness, I **felt** something. Something touched my forehead followed by another whisper.

'_Come back to me…__**please**__' _

Something in me twisted, the whisper sounded so sad…and I think they're crying…I don't want them to cry, I don't want them to be sad. Please don't cry…

'_What tha…! Are you…? ….You are! You're crying…you can hear me, can't you, buddy?'_

I feel hands on my face, thumbs gently brushing over my eyes, followed by that touch to my forehead again.

'_You know I've always hated it when you cried, but baby, if it means you're comin' back, cry all you want…'_

The whisper sounds happy now…I want to smile or reach out to hug him but my body feels like stone. I can't move…Why?

Why am I here…where is here? How did I get here? I WANT ANSWERS! I try to scream into the blackness but not a sound leaves my mouth, yet I do not go unanswered.

**Dusk, fire, blood, pain, darkness, hurt, falling, break, suffocating, abyss, ocean, dawn… **

I hear millions of voices repeating the same the same words. Over and over. Shrieking and screaming. Louder and louder.

**Dusk, Fire, Blood, Pain, Darkness, Hurt, Falling, Break, Suffocating, Abyss, Ocean, Dawn! **

Unending like this goddamned darkness. I want out! I silently screamed in pain as the voices only got louder, there shrieking and screaming reverberating in this darkness. Their sound lashing at me, burning me as if they were flames.

**DUSK, FIRE, BLOOD, PAIN, DARKNESS, HURT, FALLING, BREAK, SUFFOCATING, ABYSS, OCEAN, DAWN!**

Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I want out! I can't take the sound or pain any longer! I WANT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The darkness begins to swirl around me and I do not notice it. The voices and flames continue to tear and claw at me.

'_**Please…**_' A small flash of color, I can not tell which. A single soft voice broke through the screaming and pain. '_**…help…**_' Who…?

Amber eyes looked right into mine and I remembered everything.

You… The darkness explodes around me in single instance.

The first thing I'm aware of is an beeping sound. Slightly familiar and annoying. A small moan, almost inaudible to me, leaves my mouth as I try to move, my body longer feeling like stone but still hard to move.

I forced my eyes open, slowly and slightly, wincing as the faint light in the room made them sting a bit. Something blocked my vision, a hand, it's touch cold as ice against my feverish skin, stroking my face comfortingly. Across my forehead, my cheek, my jaw line, the front of my throat…

My eyes flew open wide as that icy touch constricted around my throat and looked into mud brown eyes with a crazed look I had seen before.

The man straddling my chest, further cutting off my breathing, grinned dementedly, a horrifyingly familiar dagger clutched in his hand, posed to strike above me. And just like that night; a flash of silver and the dagger was swung down, only it was aimed at my heart this time...

A gunshot pierced the air and with came a burst of white light and I was sure my life was flashing before my eyes. Because suddenly my best friend, who I had not seen in two years was staring down at me, his mouth moving.

"….-ris! God, are you all alright?!" His soft tenor voice rushed over my senses, his face and tone frantic, emerald eyes flashing from me and off to the side. His strong arms around me, one around my back the other close on my legs, holding me upright and close to him, almost like he was expecting to have run off with me.

"Officer-! Oh my God, what happened in here?!"

Then I noticed other people rushing into the room, all dressed in white, my weakened eyes barely picking them out, voices merging together, gravitating to something just out of my blurred vision. I clung to my friend, burying my face into his jacket, trying to escape the voices, reminding me of my nightmare in the blackness.

"Be careful, he's armed!" My friend's voice rang out and I trembled, clenched my teeth as the man began chant in the same unearthly shrieking that had come from Rouge's mouth.

A feminine scream pierced the air and my hands went to covered my ears as my friend's arms left me and another gunshot rang out.

Then all was silent and black again.

----------------------------------

End

XD I guess I'll be continuing this then~

Preview of Darkly Dawns Chapter 2; Protection,

"Wh…where are you taking me?" Chris asked the blue haired police officer next to him as a nurse pushed his wheelchair out of the hospital, shivering from the cold night air in his loose clothes, turning slightly to look at the other. The officer smiled down at him, trying to be comforting, but a unmistakable pain and guilt in his emerald eyes.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe."


	3. Protection

Chapter 2; Protection

By RyokoDarkwing

Warnings: Minor yaoi, gijinka/humanoid,

Disclaimer: Sonic and his buddies are owned by Seeeega

AN: I should mention now that Sonic and the others are human but they do have their normal Mobian ears and tails. Example; Sonic still has hedgie ears and a tail, even though he's still mostly human looking.

----------------------------

"Wh…where are you taking me?" Chris asked the blue haired police officer next to him as a nurse pushed his wheelchair out of the hospital, shivering from the cold night air in his loose clothes, turning slightly to look at the other. The officer smiled down at him, trying to be comforting, but a unmistakable pain and guilt glowed in his emerald eyes.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe."

Falling silent, the redhead turned his gaze forward as they stopped in front of a black car and the nurse helped him into the vehicle's back seat while the officer walked around to the other side and slid in beside him. While another officer and a doctor got into the front.

Dulled blue eyes stared down at his hands in his lap as he the felt the officer's emerald eyes on him, never leaving his form.

"Mr. Thorndyke?" The portly doctor in passenger seat called softly, "It's a long ride…you should probably try and get some rest."

The redhead bit his lip thoughtfully, a tad fearfully, his hands clenching into weak fists. "What if…I don't wake up again?" Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he whispered so softly, it went unheard by the doctor.

He jumped a bit as a strong, warm arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close, his head resting against the blue haired officer's warm chest. "I won't let anything happen to you…I promise..." the officer murmured softly, nuzzling the top of Chris' head, his hand lightly combing through the messy dull orange locks.

Chris' eyes looked up at the officer then moving to the scenery flashing by the car window then slowly fluttered shut and squirmed closer to the warmth of the other's body. Lulled into sleep where the darkness called out to him again but instead of being consumed by it again…the strong and steady rhythm of the officer's heartbeat washed over his subconscious like a soft breeze and kept the darkness away.

"…Kurisu."

---------------

The bluenette officer groaned, thumping his head against the wall, his eyes closed and mouth twisted in a grimace, "Goddamnit…should've _been_ there…shouldn't have left…_ever_." His fist half heartedly punched the wall next to his head then dropped down to his side limply as he leaned fully against the wall.

A deep sigh sounded from the scarlet-haired officer behind him, "Sonic," He began, deep baritone voice rumbling as he approached the azure-haired officer, "Listen, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. He was going to kill Chris if you hadn't shot him."

"Like I don't know that, Knucklehead." Sonic growled swinging around to face the echidna, "The nurse he stabbed didn't survive, I should've aimed for his fucking head the first time." Knuckles scowled back at the other officer, "Sonic, you know that's not right. That's not how we do things."

Sonic glared at Knuckles for a moment, green eyes blazing with anger then turned and stalked down the hallway.

The redheaded officer listened as the footstep slowed, then a slight creek of a door opening and the soft click of it being closed.

Knuckles sighed tiredly, flopping into a nearby arm chair. Tanned fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the pounding of his head. What was Interpol thinking putting Sonic on this case? Given his and the young man's past, this was headed for a huge breakdown along the line.

And given that the subject did not remember who the azure-haired was to him, Sonic was probably in an emotional hell right now.

---------------

Dull amber eyes stared from behind dirty gray bangs, thin body curled into a tight ball.

'_Where are you?'_

Pale hands gripped the ratty torn blanket covering his body, attempting to curl into a tighter ball, shivering in fear and the cold, icy burn that trailed all over his body.

'_She told me you were the one who could help me…'_

The sound of dripping water echoed the dark dank cell as the boy continued shiver and curl upon himself.

'_The one to save me…from him…'_

The boy flinched as a sharp claw slid over his pale cheek. His flesh parting, his crimson blood flowing eagerly from the wound as a dark silky voice purred into his ear.

"Wake up, boy, it's time for your lessons."

'_Please…'_

Amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the cell, rumbles shaking the very foundation of the building. A deafening roar. A brief flare of fire.

-----------

END


	4. Fragmented

Chapter 3; Fragmented  
By RyokoDarkwing  
Warnings: Minor yaoi, gijinka/humanoid, Language  
Disclaimer: Sonic and his buddies are owned by Seeeega

A/N: Woo, first new chappie in god know how long~ Hope ya'll enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0

_"Oya! I'm new here, mind showing me around?"_

_"So-sorry, I'm actually in the middle of errend r-right now."_

_"Aaah well. Maybe later?"_

Memories float around me like broken glass. Shards of conversations. Fragments of images like poor reception on a television screen.

_"Ah! Excuse me, I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's no prob, buddy! Hey, it's you from this morning! Got time for that tour now?""_

_"O-oh, hello again…and I'm sorry but I have another errand…"_

I don't know what any of this is, I can hear my voice, I hear many voices that claw at my brain with the sheer **knowing**of having known them.

_"Maa, if I didn't know any better I swear you were avoiding me…"_

_"…I'm not avoiding you…it's j-just I have a lot of things to do for others."_

_"Well…maybe you should take a break? Come with me for a bit."_

_"…I'm so-sorry…I just can't right now."_

Suddenly I'm submerged in water over my head, dark swirling, churning like the sea in a tempest. I can not see, the static behind my eyes won't let me and only the garbled voices are barely heard over the rushing water.

_"Oh! Oh my…are you okay?!"_

_"Gah…th-thanks, buddy. I can't really swim at all."_

_"….Why in God's name did you dive head first into the river then?! If I hadn't been walking by you could've-!"_

_"Hehe…well, it seemed like good way to get your attention...and it worked."_

_"Wh-what?! You-!"_

_"So want to go out with me this Friday? Just me, you, a couple of chilidogs and no errands."_

_"… O-okay."_

I sink deep in the water, my mind becoming sluggish, blurred, like under the influence of drug. I hear once last thing before I lose my grip on these fractured memories.

"I love you…."

0-0-0-0-0

"What are you doing?" The rotund Doctor asked the bluenette Interpol office leaning over his patient. He had given the fitful sleeper and dose of sleep aid, to let him rest from the apparent stress plaguing his dreams.

The officer's emerald eyes flashed over him then returned to the auburn haired man sleeping in front of him and smoothed his bangs from his pale face. The Doctor hackles raised at being ignored by the officer, "Well?" His irritation crept into his voice and he didn't bother trying to stop it.

Sonic turned to the Doctor, eyes flashing in controlled anger, teeth clenched, "…I'm just saying goodnight." He said low, sardonically, stepping from the bedside and heading out of the room.

"…Difference aside for now, you belligerent boy. Perhaps you should look at the bigger picture for once." The Docter's words stopped Sonic as he passed the other, his feet coming to a halt.

"The big picture, Doc?" He replies with a disbelieving snort.

"Yes, the big picture is his mental health. So maybe you should put your own selfish desires aside." The Docter peered at the officer from the side of his dark blue glasses. "Perhaps it's best if he never remembers anything. Most importantly you-"

Sonic fist hit the wall with a loud bang, hard enough to dent the cream colored surface. "Let's get one thing straight." Sonic growled, "You've never cared for anyone's wellbeing but your own."

The Doctor took a step back as the officer looked him with hellfire burning in his emerald eyes. "Six months before Chris showed up in that hospital two years ago, he disappeared. It was like he'd never been there in the first place." Sonic growled, turning fully towards the Doctor, reaching forward and snagging a fistful of the doctor's shirt with his bruised, bleeding hand. "If you think for one second I'm going to let him go now, after I've finally got him back, you are _dead_wrong, Dr. Eggman."

0-0-0-0-0

_"Today we are horrified and upset to bring this news to everyone, but Station Square hospital…has been blown up. So far there have been no survivors, but the situation is grim and flames keep spreading-"_

Knuckles stared at the television, amethyst eyes wide in shock as Sonic watched in equal horror, "Jesus fucking Christ…" He breathed, unlit cigarette falling from his lips as the flames on the television flickered in the reflection of their eyes.

In his room, Chris began to scream.

END


	5. Broken Glass Record

Chapter 4: Broken Glass Record  
By RyokoDarkwing  
Warnings: Minor yaoi, gijinka/humanoid, Language,  
Disclaimer: Sonic and his buddies are owned by Seeeega

A/N: Weeeeee extra Loooooong chappie for ya'll since I haven't posted in for ever, also dedicated to my Bestest buddy, Kio for her b-day

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Help…_

Buried under rubble and scorched metal, an amber eye slides open, glazed with pain and blank to the world around him.

_Where are you?_

Bloodied fingers twitch, soft blue light glowing in the suffocating, arid darkness, the pressure of the rubble on his back suddenly lessens and allows him to breathe a bit easier.

_I thought you would find me here._

What should had been a soft groan came out as series of wet hacking coughs that cause his insides to a light with a painful fire.

…_You were here. I felt you…but he got to you first._

There were muffled noises all around him, pained screams as people burned, mournful wails as loved ones were lost, searching yells of those have yet to give up on those that are dead.

_Hurry…I've got to hurry._

Scraping and banging, clawing and grunting, someone is coming for him, someone who knows where he is. As the noise gets closer, the suppressive weight of the rubble around him becomes less and less.

_I've got to find you again, but till then…do not forget…what she told us…_

The blue glow dies as the last piece of rubble is pulled away and he breathes a shuddered sigh of relief as amber meets crimson red, black body against the back drop of the fire scorching everything around them.

"Oi! I found a live one!" a voice low and husky, eyes red as blood, hair black as darkness itself, familiar, inspires trust, though he has never met them before. It is because of her…

'_Red will lead you all to salvation and Green will be your damnation.'_

_Do not trust the green-eyed one, brother…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  


Chris bolted up in bed, fighting against the hands trying to hold him down, the Interpol officers trying to get the young man to stay still. His blue eyes rolled back into his head as his body convulsed violently.

"He's having a seizure!"

"Hold him still!"

"He going to hurt himself!"

"Turn him on his side and get him on the floor, you insipid dolts! Do you want him to swallow his tongue?!"

Kunckles cursed softly, doing as the doctor said helping Sonic move the trashing redhead to the floor, rolling him to his side. The bluenette laid a good part of his body weight to keep the younger male from thrashing so much as the Doctor held up a syringe.

Sonic's eyes went wide, horrified at the site of the needle, "Woah, woah, woah! Put the needle down, what the hell?!"

Eggman scowled at the other as he yanks the young red head's sleeve up, "He needs to be sedated, he's been at this to long, it'll do him more damage to let it run it's course!"

Sonic looked uneasy, but Knuckles interrupted him before he could protest anymore. "Do it, Doctor, Sonic calm the fuck down! Let him do his job!"

Knuckles growled at Sonic as the bluenette sent him a horrible look, while the Doctor injected the sedative to the young man under them. Soon Chris' struggles slowed and stopped, his body going limp, face becoming relax in drug induced sleep.

Sonic raised himself off Chris, hand going to the other face, checking him over of any signs that he had been hurt from the scuffle. He heard Knuckles sigh in relief, then turn to the Doctor, "What the ever-living hell was that?"

Eggman scowled, seemed to be his favorite facial expression along with distain for everyone in general that did not possess his particularly terrifying mustache, staring down at them, "That was a seizure as I stated before."

"Yeah, I gathered that much from the way you were squalling before." Knuckles deadpanned, standing, "But I want to know why. There was nothing like this listed on the hospital charts. He doesn't have the history for seizures."

"Well in rare cases severe stress can-"

"In case of sudden discontinued drug use." Knuckle smirked at bit at the Doctor's taken aback expression, "Yeah I read medical jargon too, Doc. Plus you didn't come prepared for seizures, this is Naloxone. Usually used for those addicted to heroin, so cold turkey doesn't kill them." He let the smirk fall as he cut his eyes to Sonic who had placed Chris back on the bed during the conversation, rolling the small vial in his hand.

"Interpol's been aware of unauthorized use of experimental drugs in Station Square Hospital for a while now. But we couldn't get any concrete evidence." Here Knuckles grimaced, "Now all the evidence has gone up in flames…literally. Evidence you promised to get us in return so you butt doesn't end up in prison."

"Not…completely true, I did promise to get you the evidence." The Doctor's eyes cut to the redhead laying on the bed, then back to Knuckles and Sonic, "And you will have my testimony. Though with what happened tonight it is obvious that my employers are not happy."

Sonic snorted, crossing his arms, sitting on the bed next to the sleeping Chris, "Cause blowing up a hospital full of people is a perfectly fine way of saying 'You're fired, bro, deuces, playa.'" His green eyes glared at the doctor, daring the other man a reason to deck him in his overly large nose.

The Doctor bristled at the officers comments, but forced himself to remain calm," If my employers are mad, there is no safe place for us. It's only a matter of time before they find us here. You two know I'm right on this."

"Which is why you need to tell us what we're up against, Doc." Knuckles fumbled with his lighter, a habit more so than actually wanting a cigarette. …not that he could have one anyway, his last one was current stamped out on the living room floor, from when it had fallen out of his mouth during the news report.

Eggman sighed, rubbing his bald head, "Fine…but may I suggest moving to the other room first?" He looked to the sleeping man, " He shouldn't hear this yet."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo, …ever heard of a drug called 'Enlighten'?" A man in a firefighter's uniform asked an EMS, his goggles flashing as he looked around at the surrounding crowd of horrified onlookers as what was left of Station Square Hospital burned to the ground.

The EMS frowned, brushing her pink hair behind her ear, face and uniform covered in soot and blood from the day's happenings. "Enlight-…that's the drug that make people think they can read mind and make things float. Also is the highest cause of ODs since it hit the streets. Horrible stuff. Never seen a successful rehab of it, it destroys people."

The EMS stared at the firefighter who seemed to be mulling over what she had said, taking his scorched clothes and dirtied appearance, "Sir, have you been checked out yet? You're a first responder, aren't you?"

Red eyes slid over to her as he lifted the goggles from his face and she stiffened, feeling like those eyes could see to the depth of her soul, "I'm fine…but I need to get a hold of some Naloxone and I do believe you still do under the table dealing, Ms. Rose. Even though you're parole says otherwise."

Amy hissed a curse as she finally realized who she was talking too.

Goddamn Shadow Robotnik.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow slid into his car, firefighter uniform discarded in the trunk, vials he had procured from the pink hair EMS safely tucked in a black pouch resting on his passenger seat. He started the ignition and backed out of the alley he had parked in, throwing a half-hearted glance to the pale haired man laying in his back seat.

Amber eyes gazed at him blankly, his stare not questioning, hesitant or anything that it should be. Shadow turned back to the road and drove out onto the main street, "So… are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He is kidnapping someone after finding them in the rubble of burning hospital, but the other is calm…creepily so. But given the way Shadow had found him, maybe this wasn't completely unexpected by the other male.

"Like your name for instance or the fact that the rubble I found you under was glowing?" Shadow turned off the main street, taking some back ways, and keeping a close eye on the cars behind and around him.

Shadow glared at nothing in particular as the other said nothing, only sounds coming from him were deep breathes, hitching with a pained sounds every so often.

"…Silver," the soft whisper finally came, the other's voice soft and low.

Shadow glanced at Silver through the mirror, "Ok Silver…how about you answer the million dollar question; Why did I get a letter from my dead mother telling how and when to find you?"

The dark-haired male didn't expect the sudden broken wail the other let out, "No, no, no, no…not the doctor, he got her…" Silver cried brokenly, amber eyes overflowing with unshed tears, "…too late…I couldn't find him in time…my fault! "

"What the hell…what are you talking about? Silver!" Shadow stopped the car and turned to the back seat as Silver thrashed like he was possessed before the young man suddenly went limp against the backseat.

"…What the hell is going on?" Shadow sighed heavily, sitting back in his seat, completely confused and pissed by these odd turn of events. Mostly just pissed though and really wanting some answers.

Shadow cursed a blue streak as he started the car again, in a hurry to get to his destination, because this whole think was freaking him out. He pawed his cell phone out of his pocket flipping it open and dialing the number the letter from his mother had left him.

If he couldn't get any answers out of Silver, hopefully this number would answer them instead.

It rang once, twice, three times before the other side picked up, " …Hello?" Came a cautious but familiar voice that had Shadow's eyes going wide, "Sonic?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bro?" Sonic stared at the Interpol issued phone in shock, green eyes wide as saucers as Knuckles flailed at him.

"What the hell?! What part of Safe house and witness protection escapes you?!" the redhead hissed at him, but Sonic kept staring in shock, shaking his head, "Shadow…how did you get this number?!"

"…I got it from mom." came his twin's voice, sounding a bit dazed.

"What…bullshit! Mom's been dead for two years!" Sonic yelled into the phone, "Shadow, this is a Interpol phone, in a SAFE HOUSE, only HQ has this number! How did you get it?! If you've been hacking again, so help me-!"

"So help you what? Look this is not me, this time. I got contacted by the lawyer from Mom's estate and he gave me this letter from her, don't believe me? Then meet me at cabin Dad built years ago."

"And why should I?" Sonic ignored Knuckles frantic motions for him to end the call, slapping the other male's hands away.

"Because Mom said to, her letter does." Shadow corrected, with a sigh, "Look I don't understand it either but there's some freaky shit going on. First this letter, then I had to go pull this guy named Silver out of a burning hospital. Which, holy fuck, who blows up a hospital?!"

Sonic went still, "Station Square Hospital?"

"Yes…oh god that's the…is Chri-"

"He's…fine, but not, it's complicated." Sonic said awkwardly, gazing in the direction of the room he'd left Chris in, "Look, Bro, help me understand what going on here."

"I wish I could…but I'm just as lost…and Silver…I think he knew Mom, when I mention her being dead, he just flipped out. It was crazy, it was like was having-"

"A seizure…?"

There was dead silence from Shadow's end and sonic met Knuckles eyes, watching the redheaded detective put things together in head with grim look. "Chris had one about fifteen minutes ago."

"That's almost the same time as…"

Sonic narrowed his eyes looking from Knuckles to Eggman then to the room with Chris, "That letter says we need to meet at the cabin, we're going to be there. This is too freaky to ignore. We'll meet you at the cabin, k Bro? …Shad?"

"…I think I'm being followed. I'm going to try-"

Sonic furrowed his brow, "What?" Suddenly there was a crash and the entire house was thrown into darkness, Shadow's voice cutting off on the other end of the line.

"…Lovely." Knuckles deadpanned, dropping to ground and pulling out his pistol, pointing it into the blackness, hearing Sonic do the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
